goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Carkle the Animatronic
Carkle the Animatronic'' ''is an reliable SFM animator, and a member of WAME, who likes Five Nights at Freddy's and many other games. He officially joined this wiki on the month of Halloween, which (by the way) is October. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Five Nights at Freddy's * GoAnimate Extended Wiki * Roblox * Adblock Plus * Wikia * Algodoo (Physics game) * Good users * Igor the Mii * Sophie the Otter * Everyone on this wiki (Except for vandalizers) * Being an admin, or bureaucrat * Non troublemakers * Being ungrounded * YouTube * Ungrounded users in GoAnipedia V2 * Ungrounded users in GoAnipedia V2 Semi-Likes * TBA Semi-Dislikes * MLP: FiM * GoAnimate users who play Roblox (Except Igor, KK, Gorge, and Chrome) Dislikes * Protected pages (Through some means) * Warren Cook * UTTP * THDTC * Bad users * Vandalism * Getting blocked * Malware * Teen Titans Go! * Troublemakers * Grounded users in GoAnipedia * Grounded users in GoAnipedia V2 * Cyberbullying * Innocents * Bullying YouTube He also has a YouTube account under the name of Tyrone Carino, which is Carkle's real name. He uploads GoAnimate videos, and he also uploads some Roblox videos. The first ever video he uploaded was "The Town of EBR", which was a Roblox video. It contains no sound, and just featured a tour of a Roblox place. The first GoAnimate video he uploaded was "Eric gets fat at McDonalds and gets Grounded". It featured a Comedy World character and 2 Lil' Peepz characters. It was about a boy named Eric that asks to get McDonalds and his dad says "No", but Eric went to McDonalds, after his dad pacifically told him not to. He then ordered lots of food and ate them all, but he became fat, and his dad grounded him as punishment for both getting fat, and for disobedience. He is currently working on an upcoming movie called Attack of the Bots, classed as "fantastic" by OliverWestern. Why he hates Protected pages The reason why he hates protected pages is unknown. However, whenever he goes to a protected page, he becomes shocked and goes to the previous page quickly. After he saw the protected page, he will never visit the page until it is unprotected. EDIT: Because he now has admin privileges that were given to him by TheChromePerson, he can visit protected pages for now. CatchphrasesCategory:Non-Siders * R.I.P Chat. Or ''Anyone? - '''He says that when the chat is dead.' * Ok? - Meaning that he probably knows what to do when someone asks him a question. This is his mostly used catchphrase. * Ok. - Meaning that he knows what to do when someone asks him a question. * Uh huh. - He is saying "Ok" In another way. Trivia W.I.P, We don't know!!! Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Good Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:Helpful Users Category:Most Active Users on this Wiki Category:Male Users Category:Awesome Users Category:Awesome Characters Category:Allies with Good Users Category:People who like FNaF Category:People who like FNaF2 Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:People Who Like FNaF2 Category:Chat Admins Category:Roblox Users Category:KingKool720's Friends Category:Creepy Looking Characters Category:Non sider Category:Protagonists Category:Mordecai's Allies Category:POPTECR Category:Cool Users Category:POPFNITV Category:SimpleGuy1401's Allies Category:Tigrus879's Allies Category:Lawful Good Category:DC03's Goodies Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Non troublemakers Category:Not troublemakers Category:Not So Grounded For Life Category:Good Users Category:Good Guys